


The Sounds of Not-Silence

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Literally just sounding, M/M, Sounding, Top!Benny, birthday fic, bottom!Samandriel, there's french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Benny and Samandriel indulge in one of their favorite kinks





	The Sounds of Not-Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theSupernatrologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSupernatrologist/gifts).



> THIS IS A GIFT FOR THE LOVELY @thesupernatrologist!!! BECAUSE IT'S THEIR BIRTHDAY!! HAPPY EARLY/LATE/ON TIME BIRTHDAY!!!

Benny couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at his sweet angel, all ready for him and him alone. 

“Are you ready for me, cheri?” he asked as he ran a loving hand over Samandriel’s thigh. 

Samandriel looked absolutely gorgeous at the moment, all sweet and innocent, even when he was bound to the table. Memory foam lined cuffs held Samandriel’s wrists above his head and his ankles spread wide open. His cock was standing tall and proud, precum pearling at the tip. His fair skin was flushed in arousal, and bright blue eyes held wonder and awe for his lover. “Yes,” he breathed, relaxing into the table at Benny’s touch. God, he was perfect. 

“Give me your safe word,” Benny commanded gently. 

“Wiener,” Samandriel replied back. 

“What’s your nonverbal?” Benny asked. 

Samandriel snapped his fingers twice. 

“Good, so good,” Benny praised. “So good for me, aren’t you, cheri?” 

Samandriel shivered as Benny’s voice got rougher, more heavily accented. When Benny was truly aroused, it was almost impossible to distinguish his Cajun accent, it was so thick. Samandriel loved that, though. “Yes,” he murmured. “Always so good for you.” 

“My sweet angel,” Benny cooed, kissing Samandriel’s cheek before straightening. Samandriel tracked him with his eyes as Benny reached over to the china cabinet behind him and picked up a bottle of lube and a syringe. 

Samandriel watched, hypnotized as always, as Benny filled the syringe with lube expertly, as if he had done this a hundred times before. He probably had, by this point. This was one of their favorite things to do, next to Benny holding Samandriel in his arms, the two of them dozing off while watching TV and Samandriel impaled on Benny’s cock. 

God, he loved warming his cock. 

“Ready, cheri?” Benny asked, squirting the lube filled syringe a little. 

“Yes,” Samandriel whispered, straining a little bit at his bonds as the anticipation became too much for him to bear. “Please. I need it.” 

“I know, cheri,” Benny soothed. He took Samandriel’s cock in hand and gave it a good stroke. Samandriel whimpered softly, arching up into the touch. 

“Try not to move,” Benny gently admonished. “We’ll get the more flexible ones in soon, I promise. But for now you have to remain still for me.” 

“So hard,” Samandriel said. “Your hand on me feels so good.” 

“I bet it does,  _ mon petit ange. _ ” Benny leaned down and kissed Samandriel’s forehead. “But you have to keep still, so I don’t hurt you.” 

“I know,” Samandriel sighed, smiling. “I can stay still. I promise.” 

“I know you can, cheri,” Benny cooed. “You’re always so good for me, even when you want to be a little naughty.” 

Samandriel giggled and sighed heavily, waiting in anticipation for the syringe. 

With a firm grip on Samandriel’s cock, Benny slowly slipped the syringe into the small hole at the tip of his cock and, after giving Samandriel a glance, depressed the plunger. 

“FUCK!” Samandriel swore, his body trembling with the urge to bow his back off the table. The sensation of the slightly warmed lube slipping down his channel was one that never failed to drive him crazy. It always felt so good, even the first time when the sensation was unique and weird. He loved it. He may love the initial opening, of the lube going down his pisspipe, more than the actual act of sounding itself. 

“Gorgeous,” Benny breathed as he watched Samandriel try not to writhe in pleasure. “Absolutely stunning, cheri. You’re a vision like this.” 

Samandriel moaned and clenched his fists, wailing as Benny slowly slipped the syringe out. He disposed of it in their designated sharps box before going over to the china cabinet again, pulling out a slim metal sound. 

“Want the next thickest one?” he asked Samandriel. 

“Please,” Samandriel whined, pouting as Benny chuckled. 

“So adorable when you pout,” Benny said as he grabbed the next size up and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. “Alright, baby. Let’s get this main event going.” 

As before, Benny gripped Samandriel’s cock and held it fast. Samandriel did his damn hardest not to squirm, to not thrust up into his lover’s warm, calloused hand, no matter how badly he wanted to. “Deep breath,” Benny warned and waited until Samandriel had done so before carefully sliding the sound down into Samandriel’s cock. 

Bliss, utter bliss, and Samandriel almost cried in not being able to thrust up into the wonderful sensation, but he knew the dangers of doing so, and he wasn’t going to risk his health. No, he knew what would be coming next. 

Benny waited patiently until Samandriel had adjusted and calmed, although he was chanting Benny’s name over and over again like it was a cursed prayer. Benny didn’t mind and carefully and ever so slowly, began to fuck Samandriel’s cock with the sound. 

Samandriel whimpered, whined, and begged for more. If his feet were free, they would be scrambling for purchase on the table but instead, his toes clung to the edge tightly. He could feel his carefully manicured nails bite into the skin of his palms. 

“ _ Mon Dieux, tu es beau comme ça,”  _ Benny breathed.  _ “Trés beau, et tu es à moi, n’est-ce pas?” _

“Yes, Benny, ‘m yours,” Samandriel gasped. “All yours, never anyone else’s.” 

He knew what Benny said, despite never having taken French a day in his life. He’s heard Benny say it often enough that he knows the meaning of the words. Affirming his beauty, making sure that Samandriel knew to whom he belonged to, as if he could forget. 

He watched Benny watch him through a lust filled gaze, an almost permanent snarl of carnal delight etched into the older man’s bearded visage. He mewled as the sound started sliding in quicker, but still being gentle so as not to hurt Samandriel. 

He could feel his orgasm slowly burning, even as Benny switched out the first sound for a different one that was a little thicker. It was tingling along the base of his spine and spreading a sort of warmth throughout his body. Although he tried to stay relaxed, he felt himself tense up in anticipation of the upcoming, self-imploding ecstasy that he knew he was going to experience. 

“God, cheri,  _ mon petit ange, _ ” Benny crooned. “Look at how delightful you are. You’re close, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, God, yes,” Samandriel whimpered. It was as if Benny asking him if he was close made him that much closer to his orgasm. “Benny, Benny, gotta cum, needta cum, please?” 

“Think you’re ready for it, baby?” Benny asked softly, an almost mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

Samandriel’s answer was a wail. 

“I’m going to take that as a ‘yes’,” Benny chuckled deeply. “Alright, cheri, I’m going to pull this out and you can cum then. How’s that?” 

“Yes, please!” Samandriel cried out. 

“Get ready,” Benny teased as he slowly began to withdraw the sound from Samandriel’s body. 

Samandriel tried to breathe deeply, to hold off until Benny had fully removed the sound. He’s not sure how, but he managed to do it by some miracle. 

However, it was like the moment that Benny had removed the sound from his cock that the rubber band that was tenuously holding back his release had snapped into two pieces and he came, his cum splattering his chest, the sound, and Benny’s hand as he cried out, finally allowed to move when the sound was taken away from his cock. He shook and trembled, hearing Benny soothe and praise him barely as he came down from his high, sighing heavily. 

“That was great,” he slurred, groaning as he, in a lackadaisical way, watched Benny undo the locks on all of his cuffs. 

“It looked pretty intense, cheri,” Benny chuckled lovingly as he began to rub down his ankles. “How’re you feelin’, baby?” 

“Delightfully sore,” Samandriel hummed, shimmying on the table. 

“Good,” Benny replied with a warm smile, the predatory gaze he wore when Samandriel was at his mercy gone. “So after I massage your ankles and wrists, we’re going to go to the tub. And I’m going to wash you, and then I’m going to dry you off and I have a meat and cheese board and some white grape juice for you to eat and drink while we lounge in bed and watch something. How does that sound?” 

“Benji,” Samandriel said fondly, using the nickname that he and only he was allowed to use, “have I told you today how much I love you?” 

“Yes,” Benny smiled warmly. “But I always love hearing it.” 

Samandriel laughed softly at that, looking up at Benny as he moved to massage his wrists. “I love you so much, Benji.” 

“I know, Alfie,” Benny hummed, kissing Samandriel’s forehead and taking his wrists in his hands to massage them. “And I love you too, so very much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
